The Hope Chronicles: Ocean Waker
by Hope The Victor
Summary: In the New Universe of the Sea, Hope's gang must strive to probe a young wielder of the Beach and sea innocent, but can they do it among dozens of people against him?
1. Endless Ocean

The Beacon came out of the Jump point and the squad that saw it took a view at the Sea Universe. It was an endless sea, beautiful and bright, with individual islands all over it.

"Wow… a whole universe that's mostly water…" Hope said.

"No end to it in any sight. Just nothing but an endless ocean." Sabo said.

"I'm completely in awe right now. One of the new universes, and were taking in all of it." Hope said.

"Yeah. And this world has only islands as land masses. One one of them, there was nothing but treasure so that means it definitely has a sentient population if they value wealth." Kazuichi said.

"Alright, let's take a look around, see if there's any trouble or we can just explore." Hope said.

"Hard to look for trouble in a universe we know nothing about." Titanica said.

"Then we do what jexi does and just mosey around the island. No problem there." Hope said.

"Yeah. We got this!" Damien said before slipping as he fell out of the ship and into the water.

"Damien! We got you!" Lacy said grabbing him.

"You...you guys gotta see what's under water." Damien said.

"Huh?" Fuyuhiko said sticking his head down there before resurfacing. "He's right! There's something down there. Something big."

"Alright, we need to get down there." Hope said before a large tentacle grabbed the Beacon. "Whoa!"

"Uh...I think what we saw down there was some kinda giant octopus." Ichiro said.

"I think the term is…" Hope said as it surfaced. "Kraken!"

"Looks like its time for some Calamari. Yum!" Teruteru said.

"Forget the food. Activate the boosters and get us away from the thing." Fuyunyan said.

Doing so, they fired the thrusters and sped away from the Kraken as it lost its grip, plowing back into the Sea.

"That was close…" Hope said.

"Yeah, our first run in with a Kraken and we barely escaped. And someone wanted to cook it." Fuyuhiko said.

"Wait, I see an island incoming!" Gemini said as they were approaching a small island.

"Perfect. We can stop there." Hope said as they landed. On the island was a town that was considered a place for people of the sea to mingle.

"Hmm. Looks like a mix of traders and island villagers. Nothing too serious here." Alisa said.

"Lets ask around for some information about this world." Nana said.

"Yeah, that would seem like a great idea." Sonia said before they heard screaming.

"Help! Someone help! Thief!" a clerk shouted as they saw someone running away with a sack of food.

"Trouble, you are a crazy mistress." Hope said as the group chased after him. "Wanna do the Honors, Cel?"

"Its summer time now so...Summer Heat!" Celti said firing a fireball as the thief looked back.

"Seabreeze Kick!" he shouted kicking the air as the fireball quickly dissipated.

"I got this!" Ciel said charging with her sword.

"Sandy Shield!" he shouted kicking the sand as it acted like a shield defending him as he made his way.

"IS he a Color fighter?" Hope asked.

"Looks like it, but I've never seen him around before." Celti said as the thief escaped.

"Excuse me, but who is that thief?" Hope asked a citizen.

"Oh. That child. His name is Breeze, he's a local thief that comes around once a week and steals our food and fends us off with his bizarre abilities." the citizen said.

"You ever think youre misunderstanding him?" Hope asked.

"No we're not. He's a thief stealing from our businesses. We will not stand for it anymore." he said. "The Navy is patrolling around here next week. Once they see his thieving, they'll put him down and throw him in a gutter where he belongs."

"Yes. Trash like him deserves such a horrible fate." another said. "I'm tired of losing money because he steals my bread."

"And my fruit." another said.

"And my desserts!" another said.

"What if… what if we prove you wrong? We;; show you hes not evil, and not trash." Hope asked. "Wheres his hideout?"

"Evil? Ha! Who cares about something such as that. We only care about getting rid of the pests from the deserted beach." the citizen said as they dispersed.

"Man, that was not what i was going for." Hope said.

"Hope, these people are awful." Celti whispered. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"I know a misunderstood guy when i see it. That guy, Breeze… hes not who these people say he is." Hope said. "And were gonna find out the truth."


	2. The Thief of the Seas

"Alright, thanks Shinra. Yes, i told Alice about the whole thing. Is Kyohei gonna be alright?" Hope asked on the phone.

"I've heard he's already gone into the second surgery. He's a long way from waking up. I'd check myself but I'm still stuck in bed." Shinra said.

"You may be a doctor, but dont push yourself. And hey, thanks for updating me on what Jexi and David were up to over there in Ikebukuro." Hope said.

"WHy didnt you come back?" Shinra asked.

"I didnt wanna risk it with so much on my back there already. You know, with Izaya and Shizuo on me. Im worried about you and Celty though, all this head business." Hope said.

"Its fine. Honestly, if she did get her head back and forget me, I'd do everything I can to make her remember me and how much I love her." Shinra said.

"I'll see about driving over there next time, hopefully it isn't too dangerous." Hope said. "See ya for real next time, Shinra. If i have the guts to come to your crazy town."

"Heh. It is crazy. See ya on the flipside." Shinra said as they both hung up and Hope came out of a Phone Booth.

"So, caught up on everything?" Kazuichi asked.

"Yeah, i didnt really think Shinra would have my number for a pay phone. Alice must've got our contact number to him down." Hope said.

"Kyohei...you didn't deserve that to happen." Titanica said to herself.

"Wait, Titanica… you saying you actually trained in Ikebukuro?" Hope asked.

"A little bit. I became friends with Kyohei and his friends last time I was there." Titanica said sighing. "But to think someone would actually hit him with a car. Hope, we gotta get there next time. Then...I'll find who ran him down and kick his butt."

"Alright. Guess that settles it. And Alice, dont keep hitting yourself over Kyohei. Hes gonna be fine." Hope said having a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, now that that ideal is over with, time to track down this Breeze guy." Akane said.

"Are we sure hes really a color fighter?" Sonia said.

"Im sure of it. There's no other explanation as to how he manipulated the sand and wind like that." Celti said.

"Besides, Rain Bow wouldn't want his children to abandon his fellow siblings." Hope said. "I know im just a rookie in the family, but i'll be damned if i let this guy get executed before Rain Bow has a chance to see him and take him in."

"Okay. We're almost as the deserted bea-oh good lord!" Leanne said as they saw the beach was covered in trash.

"Whoa, its like maximum Beach pollution." Zephyr said.

"Are you sure you tracked this Breeze guys Aura to this place? Seems a bit gritty for someone to live in." Mahiru said.

"Definitely. Its a little faint but its definitely here." Celti said.

"Well, how do we know hes here?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Well, the locals did say he takes food from the local market place…" Hope said.

"So wherever hes hiding, we just gotta lay some food out for him where he can see it and grab it. And we hide near it. When gets close, wham!" Teruteru said.

"Thats a good plan. But if this guys a color fighter for sure, he would sense Celi and Hope's Auras and know its a trap." Nekomaru mentioned.

"Hmm. Hard to say. But, there is a trick we can use to fool him." Celti said as her aura flared as it flew into a nearby tree. "Its called an aura diversion. Separating your aura into living objects to throw off other fighters. Its pretty advanced."

"Can you even do that, Hope?" Erica asked.

"Well, i'll give it a shot." Hope said.

"Don't bother. While it is effective, it halves your overall power for a bit until you call it back. Besides, one's all we need." Celti said before they heard rustling. "Quick! Hide!"

The group hid in the trash pile as Breeze was walking out of an old shack while eating a peach. He then began headed down the beach before stopping. He looked at the tree that Celti put her aura into before shrugging and moving on.

"What the? He didn't attack?" Lacy asked.

"He felt part of it but didn't acknowledge it. I guess this means he doesn't know how to fully sense auras of color fighters yet." Celti said.

"Well, this is our chance. Y'wanna corner him now?" Akane asked.

"Not a good idea. If we rush him, he'll just run away." Vashyron said. "We need to play it smart. One attacks him behind him and then another in front."

"We're on it." Akane and Nekomaru said as they quickly pounced.

"Seabreeze Kick!" Breeze said kicking the ground as he flew into the air as the two collided with each other.

"Ow! Damn hes quick!" Akane said.

"Good reflexes in that kid." Neko maru said.

Hope then jumped into the air in front of Breeze.

"Will you stop running away? We just wanna talk to you." Hope said.

"I don't trust you. Palm Tree Lariat!" Breeze said leaping over Hope as he nailed him with an upside down lariat.

"Yow!" Hope said crashing to the ground.

"Let's try something else. Inga, pin him down!" Zephyr said.

"Very well." Inga said activating her gravity field as she began to pull Breeze down.

"Seabreeze kick….Overdrive!" Breeze said kicking rapidly as he was slowly rising out of the field.

"Incredible. He is slowly overcoming gravity field." Inga said.

"Hes going to get away!" Leanne said.

"Not if i can help it!" Continella said growing as tall as the palm trees before grabbing Breeze with both hands. "Gotcha!"

"Hey! Let go of me! Let me go!" Breeze said struggling.

"Not until you calm down. Were not here to arrest you for the village." Hope said.

"Funny, the last guy said the same thing but he was a liar so I knocked him far into the sea." Breeze said.

"Well were not from this universe. We just got here a few hours ago and barely escaped a Kraken in our Airship." Hope said.

"Quit making up words like airship and universe." Breeze said.

"So, how did you learn your color fighting?" Celti asked.

"My what?" Breeze said.

"You dont know what color fighting is?" Hope asked.

"Never heard of it before." Breeze said.

"So how are you able to do all the things you do? Where we come from, guys who do that are called Color Fighters." Akane said.

"Really now. Well, truth be told, I've always been able to do things like that." Breeze said. "Kick the sea breeze to fly, walk on water, even use sand as a shield."

"Do you think its one of the 99 styles, Cel?" Hope asked.

"No. There's never been a style like this before." Celti said.

"So we were wrong about you. Youre not like Hope and Celti." Fuyuhiko asked.

"If thats the case, then what do you see yourself as with these abilities?" Gundham asked.

"Easy. I'm an island expert." Breeze said.

"Island Expert?" Nana asked.

"I get it. Hes been living here for so long, hes actually able to use the foundations of the island like the sea breeze and sand like what we just saw." Hope said.

"I guess if you really wanna give what I can use a color fighting style name or whatever...Island Style would be the ticket." Breeze said.

"How cool is this? We just discovered a new Color Fighting Style!" Nana said.

"What makes this now, the 103rd style?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah." Hope said. "Now, why were you stealing food?"

"Huh? Oh that's easy. See, this island's gonna be destroyed pretty soon." Breeze said.

"Destroyed?" Sonia asked, surprised.

"I've felt the breeze several times. Growing intense. Meaning a destruction storms gonna come and wipe the island out." Breeze said. "So I'm gathering as much food as I can before I make my way to one of the neighboring islands."

"Shouldn't we tell the people what you know? Have them come evacuate with you?" Hope said.

"You heard what this place has said about Breeze, they hate him. How are they gonna believe someone they think is a thief?" Kazuichi said.

"Besides, they won't leave. In fact." Breeze said lifting an arm. "Seabreeze Slash!" he shouted slashing the bushes with wind unveiling a couple of villagers holding guns. "They were planning to off you guys along with me."

"You bastards! Cant even trust newcomers, can you?" Akane said.

"Newcomers? You guys are just poor trash." one of them said.

"We are way better than you pieces of ocean trash." the second said.

"I get it. We were looking at this all wrong from the very start." Hope said. "All this trash on the beach, this is the stuff you throw away that you find bad and useless. Just like you think how were trash, and Breeze too. You people treat us just like every piece of garbage on this beach!"

"So now you see it. These people were never gonna be happy with new people, because they think they're better than everyone else." Breeze said.

Continella put Breeze down.

"Hey, breeze." Hope said.

"Yeah?" Breeze said.

"You know that storm comin in to destroy the island?" Hope as as Akane cracked her hands.

"Guess what? We ARE the storm." Korra said.

"Waste those chumps!" a villager said to the others in the town as they charged.

"You with us, Breeze? You've taken their abuse long enough." Hope said.

"Gladly. Seabreeze Tempest!" Breeze shouted whipping up a large twister as it took out a large part of the island.

"Let's get em, gang!" Gemini said.

"Yeah!" the squad said as they met the villagers and fought them head on.

"You treated us like garbage from the minute we got here. I wont kill you, but i sure as hell wont forgive you!" Hope said. "Spectral Quake!" he smashed his fist into the ground as a seismic wave launched a group into the air.

"Now, Alice!" Ichiro said.

"Titan's Tennis!" Titanica said growing her arm large as she swatted them away far into the sea.

"Just takin out the trash!" Zeyher said firing his Machine Guns in mid air but corralling the villagers into one spot as he high fived lacy. "Youre up, Lacy!"

"Here we go!" Lacy said grabbing two palm trees as she stretched back far enough. "Acrobat's Slingshot!" she shouted as she launched them into the sea with the others.

"Smash that mouse guy!" a bunch of them charged Mickey.

"Really? Im a king somewhere else. But you fellas dont need to know that." Mickey said raising his keyblade as a circle of light appeared underneath them. "Holy!" he shouted taking the out with a single hit.

"YAH!" Neko maru said throwing a buch into the ocean. "Okay, who's next?!"

"Rush him!" a group ran to pin down Nekomaru.

"Look out, Nidai!" Gemini said.

"I got your back, Nekomaru!" Celti said. "Summer Heatwave!" she shouted letting loose a shockwave of fire as the villagers got burned all over.

One villager with a Double Barrel Shotgun blasted a hole into Fuyuhiko near his chest. "Wh… ha! I got one!"

"You really wanna believe that?" Fuyuhiko smirked as his wound was already recovering as he pulled out a knife. "Guess you don't know an immortal when you see one."

The villager tried to run away before Peko slashed through him with her Kendo Stick, knocking him out.

"Nice, Peko." Fuyuhiko said kicking the man into the ocean.

"That's it. I've had it with this horrible island. Blue guy...what's your name? Harry! Get everyone off the island." Breeze said.

"What about you?!" Hope said over the high winds.

"I'll be fine. Ive survived worse than this." Breeze said.

"Alright, but if you do make it out, seek out a man named Rain Bow!" Hope said.

"Rain Bow?" Breeze asked.

"Our prestigious master who taught us color fighters all we know. Hed be happy to meet you in person." Celti said.

"Then I'll make sure he gets my warmest greeting." Breeze said as the waters around the island began to surge. "Oceans Wrath!" he shouted as the waters rose to large two tidal waves.

"Let's get outta here!" Hope said.

"Everyone to the Beacon, go go go!" Ichiro said as they retreated.

"Breeze!" Hope said seeing his last look at Breeze. "Safe travels to Rain Bow, my brother. And its Hope. Hope the Victor!" he said before getting into the Beacon as it rocketed into the sky.

"Yeah. And next time I see ya, I want a rematch! No teamwork! Just you and me!" Breeze shouted.

"Bring it!" Hope said as the ocean engulfed the island as Breeze stood atop the waves.

"Hope the Victor… you'd better keep your promise to a rematch." Breeze said. "But how am i ever gonna find this Rain Bow guy? Damn. Probably should have asked that first. Oh well...guess I just go till I reach it."

The beacon was flying high above the oceans.

"Well, not how we wanted to experience our first island in this universe." Erica said.

"But we did some good. We righted a wrong in this place, and got rid of people who thought better of themselves than us." Hope said. "Besides, this is the Sea Universe. It can be calm the first time you set foot here. But then in an instant, i can become stormy."

"Just like people." Titanica said as she checked her phone. "Text from Jexi and David. They're leaving Ikebukuro and headed for Dreamland next."

"Then we'd better move on too." Hope said.

"We've already completed 3 world tasks for the trial now. We could be way ahead of Jexi by now, since he already did one." Sonia said.

"Aw, lighten up Sonia. Its a competition. Besides, we dont have to worry about who gets more worlds. Its possible that every single fighter will be back at the temple for the Battle Royal, and we dont have to worry about Celti backstabbing Hope because their dating." Akane said.

"Youre seriously not gonna let his whole dating thing with me and Cel go, are you? Not that i dont like it." Hope said. "Besides, its actually pretty nice having a date, wouldn't you say, Cel?"

"I agree." Celti said.

"Now...where to go from here?" Kazuichi asked.

"Id say the Sky universe! Wed likely have less enemy attacks that way. In fact, the only Color fighter that knows how to use flight all the time is Skyler." Nana said.

"But dont let that go to your head. Skylers tough." Celti said. "You see, she once fought for the Flying Kingdom Avia."

"I thought the stories said she was their prisoner." Hope said.

"She is. She was imprisoned after denying to go along with some plan." Celti said. "But she said she decided to start a group of freedom fighters after seeing an angel strike down Rufflet."

"Pit?" Hiyoko asked.

"Pit." Ibuki nodded.

"Yes. Even though he was flightless, he battled Rufflet and reigned as the victor." Celti said.

"Thats because he had Pigeot's help. He keeps bragging about that fight any chance he gets, so i know about it." Hope said. "But the Sky Universe does sound like our best option. But i dont want to fight Skyler where she has the advantage."

"Dont be so worried, you told us she only fights those who oppress freedom, not others on the side of it. If it comes down to it, we won't even have to fight her." Kazuichi said.

"Maybe...but that's hard to say. Jexi also mentioned that Raz was in Ikebukuro and used Sectonia as a hostage to lure him out." Titanica said.

"He uses the Demon Style right? He did note that he could summon the other Seven Demon Kings." Hope said. "Sorry Lucifer, if he comes after us, we may have to fight your buds."

"Oh, that's no problem. Cause Asmodeus is the only one of us he can summon." Lucifer said.

"But youre gonna have no problem fighting a friend, right? I think you and him go WAY back." Ibuki said.

"We might be kings of the same universe...but we are far from friends. More like acquaintances." Lucifer said.

"Well, lets go to the sky world, and see where the winds ther take us." Hope said.

To be Continued in the Hope Chronicles: Skyward Skies


End file.
